The Runaway
by Greekgeek0
Summary: Rukia... in a forced marriage? Like hell! Shes about to go off to start a new life as she leaves the old one behind, Will it catch up to her? I suck at writing summary's but at least I tried *huff* Fist chapter is prologue! Yes, its a little short. -.-lll
1. Chapter 1

So this is **Greekgeek0**. This is my first actual story that i'm going to do. I have done mostly one shots but I think now is the time to open my horizon a little. This is also my first time doing and Ichigo Rukia pairing. So im full of firsts for you! YAY! Yes that catagory says Romance and drama; however, I am going to fit a lot of laughs in here to make it a bit of a comedy to. Later on the chapters there may be some very touchy subjects - as in sensitive material such as murder or rape - for a certain population and I ask that you do forgive me.

There is lemon, lots and lots of lemon... just not yet! Muhahaha XD

I ask that you do review me because every review helps me give you a better story.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rukia~<strong>

* * *

><p>"P-Pardon? There must be a mistake! Brother, you can't be serious!"<p>

"Of course I am, Rukia. I always am. Besides, this is not a joking matter." Byakuya said coldly.

"But brother…" Rukia pleaded but was cut off.

"No _'buts'_! Your sister had this planned for a very long time. I will see to it that it happens; with or without your consent." Byakuya told her fiercely. He had turned towards her for the very first time in the entire conversation. His long jet black hair waved due to his movements as did his ivory robe.

"How do you expect me to marry someone I have never met or loved? That was not the case for you and Hisana, why must I be forced into marriage?" Rukia yelled at her brother, unfazed by his movements. Her yelling at him almost never happened so she wasn't surprised that Byakuya got a little even more annoyed with her.

"Silence! My relations with your dearly departed sister have nothing to do with this! It was Hisana's wish for you to marry her old friend's young son when the time came. Well the time is fast approaching and by fates design the two original partners in the agreement are now deceased so I must fill out the agreement." Byakuya snapped but soon calmed during his speech.

"Now you will behave and do as I say! Understood?" Byakua finished with.

"I understand brother." Her words holding resentment as she glared at the floor so not to make eye contact. She then turned to leave as a shiny shapeless mass fell from her cheek.

* * *

><p>She left swiftly and hurried to her room before she fell apart completely in front of their servants. She fell on to her bed and began to cry. She griped onto a small orange lion plushy that a client of Byakuya had given her. IT seemed so out of place in there bunny themed room but she cherished it none the less. She tried clearing her eyes so she could look around her room. She looked at the small lion and marveled in the nice orange hue of its fur. She was trying to space out so she didn't have to think of her possible future with someone she had never known. A bunny themed clock ticked silently as she just stared into nothing laying the lion on her chest.<p>

_"Tik"_

_"Tock"_

_"Tik"_

_"Tock"_

Rukia sprang up from her lying position and looked at the orange lion again. '_Orange_'.

She knew what she had to do now. It would be tricky but it would probably work. She jumped from her bed and started grabbing necessities for her stay. Perhaps it was because she was small, or that she didn't own much but most of her belongings fit into one duffle bag and a bunny purse. She grabbed the small lion form her bed and looked around her room silently. She was saying a goodbye to her former life. To her room, to her brother, and mostly to her sister.  
>She whispered quietly "I'm sorry Hisana, please forgive me." And then left without another word. As she did a wind blew in the courtyard swiftly carrying leaves and petals with it. It was very out of place for the dry summer day but the gardeners thought it had a very sweet, familiar scent.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia knew the mansion like the back of her hand. The reason for that is that she would usually hide form her caretakers and brother when she was younger. She kind of resented the false pretense of royalty but said nothing when he sister was around.<p>

She slipped under the rose hedge out back where there was a small whole that Rukia had made just for her. Yes her blue shorts got a litter dirty along with her Pink sweater but as if by magic her hair remained perfect and well. She smiled at that and moved on quietly to her destination.

In her mind she began to worry if this was a wise decision. Her mind kept telling her she may grow to like the suitor, or even grow to love him. Her heart, however, said she was doing the exact right thing. So as she walked forward with her head held high so did the mysterious cool wind. Rukia disregarded it quickly and decided that it was good fortune to be surrounded by such wind. She smiled. Yes, this was the right choice.

* * *

><p>S.N. I hope you guys like it, and yes this is kinda like a prologue to the actual story. Let me also give you a little bit more information. Rukia is no longer in school. Im going to say around 19 because she decided to hold off on college.<p>

Oh and please tell me some one got the Kon reference! No? No one? oh... ok *sulks in emo corner making mushrooms* - another anime reference!

Read, review, and favorite because it will get better!  
>*wink*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am sooooooo sorry it took me so long to make this story! I am still only in school and busy with a lot of things. I hope, however, you have not lost interest in the story just because it took the writer forever to upload. Now, I wish to mention that I hope no one thought the '_cough'_ smut '_cough' _was happening anytime soon. Cause you have a little while to go. :D Well I hope you guys read, enjoy, and review! -GreekGeek0**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong>

Rukia woke in a soft, firm, bed that had a strange masculine smell. She rested quietly trying to wake up as well as taking in the spicy scent. As she was reveling in the smell, panic hit her. She sat straight up and searched her surroundings finally realizing that this was not her room, or her bed. She then tries to calmly recollect her memories of the night before. When she remembers that this was Ichigo's house, and probably his bed, she drew a shaky breath. She went through events of the day before and sighed in grief. She had run away from home just to escape an arranged marriage. If that wasn't enough, she also ran to her close friend Ichigo's house for shelter, demanded entrance, and stole his bed; all without permission of course.

During her time of remembrance a new smell entered the room. It was a sweet, sticky, smell. Like the smell of warm and fluffy butter melting. Eager to discover the source of the smell she put aside her woes and continued to get dressed. When she was finished she was wearing some blue jeans and cute white tank top. Her hair was slightly a mess due to a lack of a brush. It didn't bother her much though. It was a simple look, and when your life is nothing but chaos, all you want is simple.

When she left the room she was greeted with the distinct smell of syrup and waffles. She smiled widely and followed said scent. She found the source of the heavenly smell as well as the tall, orange haired, carrot top. He donned a similar outfit Rukia, with the white shirt, blue jeans, and all. However, his shirt was fit to his body, where Rukia's was loose around her tummy. She watched him make around two waffles before interrupting him.

"Good morning, strawberry," Rukia greeted as she found a seat by the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. She noticed the kitchen had a bit of him in it. It was rugged, with the dark oak doors and wood floors; just very much a man's kitchen. However, his sisters never failed to leave their mark. She noticed a rabbit culinary smock on a hook near the entrance.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo smirked to hear his annoying nick name from Rukia. He had accepted it after a while, but before it used to make him think about getting it dyed so she would just shut up. He chuckled a bit at the thought.

"Mornin' midget," He called with his back to her. He pressed another waffle and continued chopping fruit.

"So what's the occasion for waffles?" Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo blushed immediately and refused to turn and face her.

"Nothing, just a dream, a _very_ interesting dream. I don't wanna talk about it." Ichigo blurted quickly. He knew she must be confused but he really just didn't want talk about it.

"Fine," Rukia huffed, however the topic was dropped.

To loosen the awkward air hanging around he decided to bring up a very important question.

"So… We gonna talk about last night? Or maybe why you are now _'living'_ in my house?" He finally faced her while serving a hot plate of waffles. They looked delicious with chopped strawberries (how appropriate), whipped cream, and syrup. However, Ichigo was looking very stern with his usual scowl meaning he wanted an answer. It wasn't because he was mad; it was more because he was worried about her. They had history and he didn't want her to get into any trouble.

He noticed the sad look in her eyes and her cheeks flushed a bit.

'_Crap, probably not the best idea to ask right now.'_

Before he could he could repent on asking she spoke.

"My brother was, and probably still, is trying to make me do something that I do not agree with at all." Rukia said softly, but she knew he needed a bit more information than that.

"Well, he's done that before and you never ran away. What makes this one special?" He asked in a blunt voice. He was getting a tad annoyed that it was about Byakuya again, but kept his cool.

**Rukia**

Rukia swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure about what to say or how he would react. It made her nervous but she had to tell someone instead of leaving it inside to boil. However, Ichigo would probably not be the first person to tell. She ran to him because she hoped Byakuya wouldn't look here for a while; not because she wanted to tell him. Actually, the first person she would tell is a flamboyant red head, but he was no where around. So her last resort was the hot tempered, tall, and carrot top Ichigo.

"Okay well, you know how when my parents died Hisana became my 'Mother'. Well, years before my sister passed, she had made a pact with a good friend of hers. They both agreed that when the time came, and we were of an appropriate age, her son and I would marry." Rukia began to get flustered at this point. "Sadly, I didn't know of this till yesterday. If I knew this when I was younger I may have had a different look on it. However, I wholly refused the idea. I stated that I would never marry someone I did not know, or loved. Be that as it may, Byakuya insisted passed his characterizations. He said he was doing this because Hisana had it planned. But, she had not seen the women for years because the boy mother had died a while before Hisana. Well, in the end, I ran away because I could not face the fact I may have to marry a man I don't love." Rukia was actually shaking through most of this part. She become increasingly upset and a small tear had rolled down her small white cheek.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was rendered speechless at the time. He never realized how serious she felt about only marring someone she loved. To him it was actually impressive that she had the nerve to run away. Sure she was over 18 but she was a Kuchiki, meaning in business she was royalty. They never left home. Hell! They weren't considered adults till they owned something of value to the Kuchiki family.

Ichigo walked around the island in the kitchen that separated the two. He understood why she would become uncharacteristically upset. The stress had boiled into one ball of, well for a better lack of words, crap! Well he knew he had to do something. So he too became uncharacteristic. He pulled a very surprised midget into a tight embrace. After a moment he felt her relax against him and just let out her stress and worry that had consumed her. Minutes later she spoke quietly.

**Rukia**

"I'm sorry I came here." She was still nervous but she enjoyed the hug. During the hug she had also discovered the source of the spicy scent she smelt in the bed. It smelt more rugged on him. She spoke again after a pause.

"I may have gotten you into more trouble than I'm worth. Byakuya is going to come looking here sometime. I just needed to leave and your house was the best place I could think of." Her voice was a little cracked.

"Don't be sorry," Ichigo pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "You'll be fine here; stay as long as you like." He gave a genuine smile. Rukia felt a bit of relief from it.

"Okay," She shot him a smile. "Now let me eat my waffles, Carrot top!" She was done with being uncharacteristic. She needed things to get a little normal again.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo's smile turned to a scowl/ smirk as he ruffled her hair, which he could tell you, already looked a mess.

"Alright, well eat up midget! You got a busy day ahead of you!" He said noticing that he had perked her interests.

That not the only thing he had noticed. When Rukia had faced him again he could see little crumbs on the side of her small mouth. With her eyes looking big in curiosity plus that, she looked like a surprised bunny. Ichigo chuckled at how _cute_ she looked.

'Wait! Did I just say cute? I meant silly. I think,' Ichigo thought to himself blushing a bit.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked curiously. She obviously missed his blushed which he was thankful for.

Pushing the thought aside he replied.

"Yup! After you finish, unpack, and get ready, your going shopping and job hunting." He told her as if it were something normal.

"What?" Rukia yelled.

"Look, if you're going to stay here, you're going to pull your own weight." He explained bluntly.

"Okay, fine, now why am I shopping?" She asked this while looking around the fully stocked kitchen. Cutesy of Ichigo's sister, probably.

He looked at her in a teasing smirk.

"Well, you're going to need to look a bit different to hide from your brother right? I'm thinking you're going to need hair dye and contacts. Maybe you might go blonde?" He teasingly fantasized.

"No way!" Rukia shouted in frustration.

"Yeah, that'd be nice! A blonde hair, blue eyed, midget would be perfect!" Ichigo laughed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? Yes they knew they were being a bit OOC but with had good reason.<strong>

**By the way, tell me what you guys thought about the character shifts due to, well mostly due to, reactions. It was something new to me and I had a strange feeling I may give people whiplash with how many times I switched the characters. Anyway! Time to review!**


End file.
